


Patching up Hargreeves

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: :(, Brotherly Love, Dead Eudora, Developing Relationship, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Minor Angst, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Temporary Resurrection, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Klaus comforts Diego after Cha-Cha kills Eudora after he's been rescued and the apocalypse is prevented





	Patching up Hargreeves

Diego sat at the bar in the living room with a drink in his hands. The glass was shaking in his hands and for the first time since it happened, Diego didn't know what to think. He felt better knowing that he hadn't killed Cha-Cha, even though he really wanted to. Five was right though, Eudora wouldn't have been pleased if he had killed her. Still, he felt as though he avenged her, and honored Eudora's memory. 

Yes, they hadn't always gotten along but they did have some really good times together. Diego could remember when he first enrolled at the police academy, she was bright and eager. Him, not so much. 

_"Eudora. Eudora Patch." She introduced herself, holding a hand out._

_18 year old Diego took it and shook. "Diego Hargreeves."_

_"Diego Hargreeves? As in Reginald Hargreeves?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, he's my erm, Dad."_

_She gasped softly, "Wow, this is kind of awesome..." She muttered, grinning away from him. Diego noticed and softly smiled._

_He could feel her eyes on his holster on his leg. He hadn't any knives on him though._

_"Wait, were you the one with the knives? The Kraken?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah that's me."_

_"Pretty impressive if you don't mind me saying." She remarked, "How come you want to be an officer though?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know really. I've always wanted to help people. I guess doing this I wouldn't be shunned or whatever. You know what I mean?" _

_She smiled, understanding what he said. "Yeah, I totally get that. I admire that actually."  
Diego smirked. "Thanks Patch." _

Diego smiled fondly at the memory, that day kind of changed things for him. He sniffled, glaring at the tear that was making its way down his cheek. 

"Diego!" Klaus hollered. 

Diego sighed and roughly swiped the tear away before taking a forceful sip of his drink. He put the glass down and winced as his brother's screeching reached his ears. 

"Yoohoo! Oh you're there!" Klaus skipped up to the bar and leant against. "I was wondering where you got to. The others were going out to grab something to eat, you fancy coming?" 

Diego shrugged, "Yeah sure whatever." 

Klaus was about to spin away but he saw the redness around his brother's eyes. "Have you been crying?" He asked. 

Diego stared at him. "No." 

"It's okay if you have."  
"Well I haven't so- Can you not?" 

Klaus sat down beside Diego. "You know,  _if_ something was wrong then you can tell me. You're my brother aren't you. I'd tell you if something was wrong."  
"Bullshit."  
Klaus raised an eyebrow. 

"At that bar, I basically had to force it out of you. If I hadn't then you wouldn't have told me. Would you?" Diego elaborated. He gulped down the last part of his drink then slammed the glass onto the bar. 

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Klaus sighed. "So, the person I lost was... someone really special, you know. I mean I didn't- we didn't know each other that long but I knew that I would do anything for them." 

"She sounds special." 

Klaus coughed, eyes widening at Diego. " _His_ name was Dave." 

Diego raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Klaus burst out laughing at him. "What? All this time you've know me, you really don't think I wouldn't be into guys? I tripped and broke my jaw wearing our mother's heels for Christ's sake. Allison painted my nails... and have you seen what I wear?!"

Diego broke out in a grin. "Okay yeah, I'm oblivious. What can I say?" 

Klaus said nothing, and the silence grew awkward, Klaus was about to leave when Diego finally opened his mouth, he exhaled slowly. 

"You remember Eudora?"

Klaus nodded, "She saved my life. More times that I can remember." 

"Well, when I went to find you when those psychos broke into the house, I found her dead on the motel floor. You were already gone." 

"She helped me to escape." Klaus whispered. "I should've gone back for her. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. If you had gone back... you'd be dead too. I've already lost too many people, can't lose you either." 

Klaus smiled. 

Diego put a hand on his shoulder. "We split a while ago, it was probably for the best but... I haven't met anyone else quite like her since."

"She definetly didn't fit the mold."  
Diego nodded, "Yeah, you're not wrong about that." He sighed. "This Dave though, what did you like about him?" 

Klaus shrugged, grinning at the image of Dave. "He was- Well, different you know. I mean as soon as I landed in that camp I saw him. He was staring right into my soul. We got close pretty quick. I mean I only knew him for, what 10 months and damn, I'd do anything for him. He's gone now though."

"At least you can see the people you love when they're gone."

Klaus paused, he looked forward for a moment then clapped his hands together. "What if you could?" 

"Eh?" 

Klaus jumped off the stool. "Trust me for a sec." 

Reluctantly, Diego nodded. 

Klaus held his fists out in front of him and clenched his eyes closed. Nothing happened for a moment and Diego stared at his brother in confusion. What was that idiot trying to do? 

Klaus concentrated, then slowly the blue glow surrounded his hands. He laughed as the power within him flowed into his hands. 

 

Diego gasped as he saw the transparent figure of Eudora standing in front of him. "Eudora?" 

She smiled at him, "Yeah, it's me."

Diego got to his feet and walked closer, he held a hand out and it went through her, his face dropped. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. 

Eudora held a hand out and put it in front of her, Diego put it on top, before it could go through. "Don't be. This wasn't you." 

"I could've saved you though. "

"Yeah, well, we know better than most that you can't save everyone." She sympathized. 

"I never even got to say goodbye though."

"Say it now." 

A stray tear fell down Diego's face. "Goodbye Patch."   
Eudora looked at the tear and, although see through, a matching tear fell down hers, "Goodbye Diego." 

Diego blinked and she was gone. 

 

Klaus unclenched his fists and the glow vanished, he gasped as he returned back to his normal state. He almost collapsed down to his knees, Diego wrapped his arms around his brother and helped him to the sofa. 

"You okay?" 

Klaus nodded, turning pale. "Yeah, it kinda took it out of me, are you okay?" 

"Yeah," he said. "It was weird, but- Thank you Klaus. It actually made me feel better with myself."  
"Good." Klaus shuddered. "Oh God. I could sleep for ever." 

"Me too." Diego sighed and sat beside his brother. Klaus absently cuddled into him. Normally Diego would shove him away but Klaus had done something incredible, so Diego let him. 

 

"Hey guys!" Allison shouted into the living room. "Are you ready yet? Oh." Allison blinked when she saw her brothers lying asleep on the sofa. She giggled and threw a blanket over them. 

"Get some sleep you two." 


End file.
